


Run With The Hunted

by ViceroyOfMonteCristo



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Predator/Prey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 04:44:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15811632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViceroyOfMonteCristo/pseuds/ViceroyOfMonteCristo
Summary: Jade's new at this whole "going through heat" thing, and thankfully Nepeta knows that she can help work it out with a little strenuous exercise.





	Run With The Hunted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KaikaKokoro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaikaKokoro/gifts).



Over the span of her life, Nepeta learned a few perks that she, an oliveblood, had developed given her natural connection with animals. Of course, there were the obvious ones, such as a heightened ability to see in the dark, and her natural agility from hunting, but there was one other benefit she didn't realize she'd develop: her keen sense of smell gave her the ability to sense pheromones as well. And today specifically, she could tell something was off with Jade. Ever since merging with her lusus (Despite how often Jade had told her that Bec wasn't one), Jade had gotten some of the animalistic benefits as well, most notably being some physical changes like her adorable ears and tail... but maybe that wasn't all she had acquired? This called for some more in-depth investigation.

Nep always woke up a little earlier than Jade just due to her habit of getting out and hunting early in the morning, so she had already made breakfast and was eating when Jade groggily shuffled into the kitchen and damn near knocked the oliveblood over with the overwhelming _something_ that she was giving off. It was something she couldn't exactly put her finger on... but it made her have an uneasy feeling all over.

“Hey Jade? Can I ask you something?”

“Sure, what's up?” Jade replied, still rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She didn't look like she had slept all that well the previous night. Something was definitely wrong here. “Have you been feeling like yourself lately? You don't seem well...”

Nepeta could see the bags under Jade's eyes pretty clearly. “Oh, don't worry about it. I've just been going through some personal problems the last few days. I think I might be sick.” Jade sat down at the table with a bowl of cereal, sans milk, and proceeded to sloppily dump coffee creamer into it before realizing her mistake and thumping her head down onto the table and letting out a frustrated moan.

Nep sidled up next to her, doing her best to ignore the funny feeling Jade was giving her. She sympathetically rubbed Jade's shoulder. “Hey, don't worry about it! If you're having a problem, you can tell me about it.”

“It's just kinda... awkward to say, I guess. I've been feeling really weird recently. It's nothing that happened before the whole God Tier thing... I'm wondering if it might have something to do with that, but...” She trailed off. There was definitely something she didn't want to reveal. Something personal.

“Is it something you're not comfortable with? I mean, if not, don't worry about it.”

“No, no! It's just...” She reddened suddenly. “I've been having these really weird feelings recently. They've been keeping me up at night and I can't get them out of my head... they're...” Jade scooted closer to Nepeta and quieted herself. “They're... all weird and sexual and stuff...”

With that, everything started to click together in Nepeta's head. The weird aura, the sexual thoughts... she clapped her hands and brightened up a bit. “I know what's going on! And the best part is, I know how to fix it!”

Jade's ears perked up a bit. “What do you mean? Is this something that's happened to you before?”

The oliveblood nodded. “Yep! I go through something similar every so often. When you merged with your lusus, you got some of his genetics too! You're just going through heat!”

Jade spat out her cereal and stared at Nep. “Oh god, that's what I was worried about,” she mumbled. Jade had the thought in her head for a while, given what she had noticed about Bec while she was growing up with him, but didn't exactly expect anything to come of it. Now she just had one more thing to worry about every month, and it felt like it was going to consume her, given how much of her mind was clogged with an uncomfortably forced horniness over the past few days. “What do you have in mind, though? I'd be up for anything to get rid of this.”

That was just what Nepeta wanted to hear. “I've got just the idea. In times like these, I realized the best thing to do was tackle it head on! And given that you're part barkbeast now, I think this calls for some exercise.”

“That doesn't sound too bad; at least, I could think of worse ideas.” Jade was hoping that she could work the mindset out of herself with a minimal mess.

“Purrfect! I know just the place. Can you shrink us down to your planet?” Nep knew the huge forests of LOFAF would be the optimal place for a little... hunting.

\---

The troll girl certainly wasn't used to how cold Jade's planet was, given the more temperate climates she had grown up in. Though the dense trees offered a good amount of shade, it was obvious that her gray skin would stick out quite a bit against the harsh whiteness of the mounds of snow. For this to work, she'd have to stay in the shadows more than often. Thankfully, she was used to that.

“Well Jade! I think it's time to get started! You all warmed up?” Jade shivered while stretching against a tree. “As warm as I can be, here. We gonna start with jogging or something?” Nepeta smirked and shook her head. “Nah, that's the easy stuff. Normal exercises won't help work out what you've got. What I was thinking is to take advantage of that animalistic instinct in you! Something a bit more primal.” Jade tilted her head a bit. She didn't like the sound of that, but she could tell the Bec part of her was more than ready to go.

The oliveblood got down on all fours, emulating a runner's start. “You've got 1 minute. After that, I'll be after you. _Get to it_.” Her eyes glinted and she bore her fangs to drive the point across. A shock of energy bolted through Jade's mind, realizing the strangely sinister change in tone that Nepeta's voice bore, and from that point all she thought was RUN.

\---

Even before the events of SBURB, Jade loved the feeling of running. The wind in her hair, the action of her muscles, the pounding of her heart like a constant drumbeat that carried over through the ages... as a scientist, she knew how many functions of the body had to work in perfect harmony to make it all possible; likewise, she also knew what the body was capable of under stress. And right now, with the strange animalistic mixture of fear and adrenaline flowing through her body, it was like nothing she had ever felt before.

The minute had to be up by now, and from here on out the only thing to guide her was her own instincts and her heightened sense of hearing. The darkness of the forests were a perfect place for her chaser to hide, especially with the catlike litheness she had available to her. It was only a matter of time before she'd see a pair of eyes glinting against the blackness and then inevitably be pounced upon. Still... she wasn't quite sure why she had felt so startled and afraid when Nepeta had challenged her to this. Was that another symptom of what her new body was currently going through? She didn't know what Nep had planned for after this, but it seemed like she was more familiar with the concept of going through heat. She'd have to ask once this was over.

\---

A sleek, limber body cloaked itself against the inky blackness of a patch of foliage. Given her history of hunting on Alternia, this was more than second nature to her. She knew exactly how to stalk prey, especially something that was afraid, like her current quarry. She could tell she was quickly catching up with Jade, given how she really didn't have any intention of covering her footprints. Granted, it seemed she was just as out-of-place on this planet as the alien girl was, but that wasn't too much of a concern at this point, given how Nepeta felt at home stalking anything. The benefit of the cold, of course, was that her naturally lower body temperature would slow her circulation rate, calming her movements and allowing her to still herself faster and stay quieter; both ideal for dealing with a girl with a dog's sense of hearing.

At that point it was just a matter of time before the oliveblood caught up with her prey. Jade would occasionally glance behind her and see a glint of her eyes, or a shadow creeping through the underbrush, and just as quickly it would be gone again. Jade had been running for about 30 minutes or so, and even with her increased stamina, had reduced her pace just to make less noise and conserve her energy. Honestly, she thought, it wouldn't be that bad for her to get caught at this point. She was getting pretty cold and hoping that they could get back to warmth and get some hot cocoa or something. Not to mention, she couldn't help but notice that the increased blood flow was bringing back those uncomfortable sexual thoughts again. It was getting annoying to her how often this was happening, and was hoping that Nepeta's solution wouldn't be more exercise.

A dark figure leapt from the brush and tackled the exhausted girl into a snowbank.

Nepeta straddled Jade across her torso, pinning her arms down next to her head. Still quite out of breath and startled, Jade stared up at the glinting eyes and fangs glaring down at her. “Well, congrats, you got me. What's next?” Nep giggled and moved in closer. “Don't be so hasty! I'm not done with you just yet.” Her voice lowered. “I'm sure by now you've realized that there isn't much that can be done about your problem, at least not by regular means. Sometimes? You just need to tackle a problem head on.”

Jade hardly had time to react before Nepeta moved in for the kill. Still pinning her down, the oliveblood dropped her head until their lips met, holding her in a kiss for a surprising amount of time for two girls so out of breath. When they finally parted, Jade was half stunned and breathing even more heavily than before. Nep knew that her plan was working. “Heat's a weird thing to deal with. I've been through it before, Jade. And the best way to solve it is to just find a way to release the stress. Thankfully you've got me! And I know _juuuuuust_ how to deal with yours.”

Jade's mind was reeling at this point. So much was going on around her, with the pent-up sexual stress in her head and the exhaustion that she was feeling from having been blindsided after half an hour of running that she felt the only real option she had was to just let things take their course. Fuck it, she had _earned_ this after what she'd been mentally going through over the last few days. Nothing could make it worse at this point... not to mention that it did help that a lot of the thoughts she'd had were involving the somehow simultaneously adorable/smoking hot girl now pinning her to the ground.

By the time Jade had focused back in, Nepeta already had her shirt and sport bra off and was now clawing Jade's upwards toward her head. She was honestly quite surprised to see how much fuller the troll girl's chest was than she expected, given that she must have bound her chest for comfort or convenience during hunting. Still, Jade's were a bit bigger than hers, but not by much. Once Jade's top and bra were off, Nepeta quickly went to work, ghosting her fangs over Jade's breasts, a feeling that made the girl shudder when combined with the sudden coldness of the air against her bare chest.

Nepeta knew she had to work quickly while Jade was still tired, so that she could keep the feeling of submission alive in the dog-girl's semi-feral mind. Nep threw off her pants as quick as she could, finally getting the opportunity to give Jade some breathing room. While she could, Jade scooted her shirt underneath herself to insulate a bit of her body heat. She focused back on Nepeta just in time to see the girl pulling down her boxers, her bulge already damp. Jade could clearly see the intensity in Nep's eyes as she stripped Jade down and kneeled over her again. “Hope you don't mind me getting a little rough with you... not like you'll have much of a say.” Nepeta smirked and flattened herself against Jade's chest, her bulge warm and wet between the two girls.

Jade felt a sudden wave of energy run through her as Nepeta slowly worked herself into Jade, her bulge winding its way upward inside her, slickly filling her and adding to the warmth that worked its way up her body, sending a shock through her nerves. The culmination of all the sexual stress on her mind came to a head as the oliveblood forced all of herself into Jade, pinning her down by the arms, her sharp nails digging into her biceps to the point of drawing blood.

Nepeta started grinding harder and rougher against Jade, drawing large scratch marks down her back with her nails, speeding up her pounding into Jade with her bulge, pushing as far as she could go and then a little more, digging her fangs into Jade's shoulder and dragging them upwards alongside her neck , feeling her prey's pulse against her lips before sloppily forcing their mouths together and feeling her quarry moan into her.

Jade's mind was overwhelmed. At this point, the mixture of lust, exhaustion, and pain covering her entire body was a complete sensory overload. All she could feel was her predator filling her, Nepeta's mouth hot and wet against hers, her claws digging hungrily against her skin, the feeling of the oliveblood making her _hers_ , the angry yet loving sense of being totally dominated and allowing your body to fall under someone else's will gave way to Jade going numb. Her body went limp as she gave herself to Nepeta, focusing only on her senses and the warmth of the girl now pressed against her.

Nepeta continued rutting against Jade faster and harder, her bulge twisting through Jade, finding the places inside her most sensitive, focusing on a spot every time she felt the girl writhe and moan against her a little louder, a little more needingly, however she could draw a little more out of her, until she finally broke down. It didn't take much longer before she could tell Jade was reaching her limits, hungrily clinging on to her as she squirmed and gasped beneath her.

Forcing herself in as deep as she could, Nepeta felt herself give way, a wave of energy flowing downward from her mind to her body as she bit one last time into Jade, filling her as much as she could with warmth. Jade lost it a few seconds later, practically howling as her now limp body siezed up and spasmed, her senses filling with a white flash, clinging and clawing violently to the catgirl.

When it was all over, Nepeta collapsed onto Jade, both of them now thoroughly exhausted. The troll looked down at her prey, now noticeably more content and calm looking than this morning. She was glad that her plan seemed to have worked, at least for now and jesUS FUCK how long have they been in the snow???

\---

Both of the girls sat on the couch, Jade snuggled up against Nepeta, both of the wrapped comfily in a blanket and sipping on cocoa while they tried to warm up from their time on LOFAF. “I have to admit,” Jade said, sleepily, “I think that actually did help a lot. My mind feels a lot clearer now!”

“I'm really happy to hear that! It normally fixed me up when I was going through heat.” Nepeta replied.

Jade turned to her and gave her a quick kiss. “One question though; how often does this normally happen for you?”

“Oh, it depends. Though on average, maybe once every perigee? So, about every month in your terms, I think?”

Jade would have to get used to this.


End file.
